Durchblick
by routerf
Summary: Der Weihnachtsball. Die große Halle ist voller Zauberer und Hexen in Festumhängen. Ein wirklich schöner Anblick. Vor allem, wenn man den Durchblick hat. „Schicke Socken, Potter!" Oneshot...


**Vorwort**

Hallo zusammen.  
Na, habt Ihr den Weltuntergang gut überstanden? Sehr schön! Willkommen zu: Durchblick.

Es ist Weihnachten im Jahre 1994, Schloss Hogwarts irgendwo in Schottland. Die große Halle ist voller Schüler, Lehrer, Gäste und Geister. Dumbledore hat seinen Röntgenblick für heute auf Standby gestellt, doch Moodys magisches Auge läuft auf Höchstleistung. Einblicke in das nicht Sichtbare inklusive.

Dies ist ein kleiner Oneshot, der Spuren von Humor, Parodie und Verrücktheit enthält.

Eine kleine Anmerkung:  
Dass Moody in diesem Fall eigentlich gar nicht Moody ist, sei bitte unberücksichtigt. Schließlich wusste der gemeine Harry Potter Leser zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nichts.

**Disclaimer**

Das Harry Potter Universum, die Namen, die Rechte, die Charaktere und selbst die Situation sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne Kathleen Rowling (und kommerzielles Eigentum von Warner Bros...leider). Dieser Oneshot dient ausschließlich dem Zweck, leicht verrückte Fans der Serie, zu unterhalten. Geld spielt dabei keine Rolle, jedenfalls nicht für mich.

Und nun, viel Spaß!

* * *

**Durchblick**

Was für ein Theater! Die ganze Eingangshalle war voller Leute, alle schick angezogen und alle scheinbar sehr aufgeregt. Alastor Moody grinste und streckte sein Bein aus.

Er saß in seinem Büro und war froh, nicht auch noch den Lärm dort unten zu hören. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte, wenn er in dem vielen Geplapper einen Fluch überhören würde. Nein, hier oben war es sicherer. Der Weihnachtsball würde sowieso erst in zehn Minuten beginnen und außerdem war er schließlich leicht verspätete Auftritte gewohnt.

„Na, muss wohl.", brummte er einige Minuten später, stand stöhnend auf und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. Als er langsam die Treppen hinunter humpelte, wurden die Stimmen immer lauter.

„Wann kommt der endlich?"

„Wow...Du siehst...toll aus!"

„Bei Merlin! Wo hast Du dieses Kleid her?"

Immer dasselbe mit den jungen Dingern, dachte sich Moody, als er endlich die letzte Stufe der Mamortreppe erreicht hatte. Unwichtiges Gequatsche, sicher, aber keinen Funken Vernunft oder gar Sicherheitsbewusstsein. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie viele der älteren Schüler in neun Monaten einer bösen Überraschung in Gesicht blicken mussten.

Obwohl, wenn er sich so umschaute, Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel. Weder Ron Weasley, noch Crabbe und sein Quasi-Zwilling würden heute mehr erleben, als ein einfaches Gesellschaftserlebnis. Wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Crabyle" waren sowohl dumm, als auch hässlich. Ron dagegen hatte wohl einfach das Pech, weder Geld, noch Durchsetzungsvermögen seiner Mutter gegenüber zu besitzen. Sein Umhang glich eher einem Kleid...das ungefähr 1850 modern gewesen war und zudem unprofessionell bearbeitet worden war. An allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen war der Umhang ausgefranst, ja sogar zerrissen.

Moody stellte sich in den Schatten einer Ecke hinter der Tür zur Großen Halle. Ihm gegenüber, am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle, standen Argus Filch und Irma Pince. Sie gestikulierten wild mit den Armen. „Nein, wir werden nicht tanzen.", hörte er Madame Pince durch das allgemeine Stimmengewirr zischen. Filch sackte in sich zusammen und ging davon._ Tja, blöd gelaufen, mein Lieber. Aber sie hat eindeutig die Hosen an._

Moody humpelte auf seinen Stock gestützt in die Große Halle und ließ sich ächzend auf einen Stuhl nieder. Die Große Halle war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Die vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch waren verschwunden. Stattdessen standen viele kleine Tische in der Halle verteilt, an denen jeweils zwölf Leute Platz fanden.

Drei Plätze links von ihm setzte sich ein Mädchen. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er sie nicht, doch nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, das es Eloise Midgen sein musste. Sie hatte ihre Haare zurückgebunden und anscheinend ihr sonst von Pickeln übersätes Gesicht mit einer dicken Schicht Schminke oder Make-up übermalt. Ihre Gesichtszügen wirkten dadurch merkwürdig verwischt. Pickel hin oder her, aber dieser Anblick gehörte eher in eine Ausstellung für moderne Kunst, als in das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens, befand Moody.

Plötzlich standen alle auf und begannen zu klatschen. Moody schaute zum Eingang und wusste augenblicklich den Grund. Die Champions traten ein. Sie schritten durch die Halle und ließen sich an Dumbledores Dutzend-Tisch nieder.

Dieser nahm seine Speisekarte in die Hand, las eine Weile und sagte „Schweinekoteletts", die prompt auf seinem Teller erschienen.

Moody ließ sein magisches Auge nach unten gleiten. Ein Stockwerk tiefer sah es anders aus, als sonst. Auch hier in der Küche waren die Haustische verschwunden und viele kleine Tische aufgestellt. Auf jedem Tisch standen zwölf Teller, jeder mit einer Speisekarte und je einem Hauself. Und während Moody zusah, leuchtete ein Gericht auf der Speisekarte auf. Der Hauself schnippte mit den Fingern und das gewünschte Gericht war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der Küche zu sehen, bevor es auf dem Teller in der Großen Halle erschien. Moody ließ seinen Blick weiter durch die Küche schweifen. Nachdem er jeden Topf und jede Zutat doppelt überprüft hatte, bestellte auch er bei seinem Teller und ließ sich Kartoffeln mit Gulasch, sowie ein Stück Sahnetorte schmecken.

Eine halbe Stunde später erhob sich Dumbledore. „Steht bitte alle auf.", bat er die versammelte Schar. Sie alle standen auf, Moody mit einem Stöhnen. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Tische und Stühle reihten sich an den Wänden auf. Ein zweiter Schlenker beschwor eine Bühne herauf. Instrumente erschienen von Dumbledores Zauberhand und die Schicksalsschwestern stürmten die Bühne. Moody klatschte wie alle anderen. In seiner Zeit als Auror war er einmal als Sicherheitsbeauftragter auf einem ihrer Konzerte gewesen. Das hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.

Die Champions erhoben sich und gingen auf die Tanzfläche in der Mitte der Halle. Pavarti Patil zog Harry Potter von seinem Sitz, der sich beim Aufstehen in seinem Umhang verhedderte. Als sie schließlich auf der Tanzfläche waren, nahm Pavarti resolut seine Hand und legte sie zielsicher an ihre Hüfte, genau über ihren schwarzen Spitzen-Slip, den Harry natürlich nicht sah. Pavarti erwartete wohl mehr von dem Abend. Etwas unbeholfen ließ Harry sich von ihr führen, bedacht darauf, niemanden anzusehen. Moody grinste. Jemand sollte ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien.

Moody griff nach seinem Stock und ging hinüber zu Professor Sinistra. „Aurora, wenn ich bitten dürfte." Die Angesprochene lächelte ihn an und nahm die dargebotene Hand. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf die Tanzfläche und walzten beim nächsten Takt los.

Als sie das erste Mal an Pavarti und Harry vorbeikamen, prüfte Moody Harrys Aufzug. „Schicke Socken, Potter!", stellte er fest. Harry wurde etwas rot. „Ja, Dobby, der Hauself, hat sie mir geschenkt." Als sie sich entfernten, hörte er noch, wie Pavarti leise „So ein Auge gehört verboten." flüsterte. _Hättest Du wohl gern._

Am anderen Ende der Halle tanzten Cho Chang und Cedric Diggory. Sie trug ein enges, silbernes Kleid mit Rüschen am Saum, er einen schlichten, schwarzen Anzug. Gleich neben ihnen tappte Neville Longbottom immer wieder Ginny Weasley auf die Füße. Ihr langes, rotes Kleid, das sich herrlich mit ihrem Haar biss, trug an einigen Stellen schon Abdrücke von Nevilles braunen Schuhen, die er zu seinem weißen Festumhang trug.

Draco Malfoy, in einem seinen silber-grünen Umhang, warf beim Tanzen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf das Dekolleté seiner Tanzpatnerin Pansy Parkinson.

Theodore Nott hingegen lag in einer festen Umarmung mit Daphne Greengrass. Sie standen mitten auf der Tanzfläche und bewegten sich kaum. Wahrscheinlich nahmen sie die Musik um sich kaum wahr.

Ludo Bagman schritt durch die Halle auf Professor McGonagall zu und bat sie zum Tanz. Moody schaute hinter Bagman und sah, wo dieser herkam. Er war in der kleinen Kammer neben der Halle gewesen, in der sich etwa zwanzig Kobolde drängelten. Doch Bagman schien nicht an sie zu denken. Er tänzelte mit Professor McGonagall. Ihr rot-goldener Umhang verdeckte das Katzen-Tatoo auf ihrem Rücken nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für Moody.

Dumbledore in seinem mitternachtsblauen Umhang und Hut kitzelte gerade, wahrscheinlich unabsichtlich, Madame Maximes Kinn. Sie war in schwarzen Satin gehüllt und Moody wunderte sich, wie lange der Stoff die riesige Menge Körper halten würde.

Moody tanzte noch lange. Länger, als er sich und seinem Bein zugetraut hätte. Doch als das Lied endete, verbeugte er sich kurz und wankte zum nächsten Tisch, an den er sich setzte. Er lächelte Professor Flitwick zu, der völlig unscheinbar den Sitz der zwölf großen Weihnachtsbäume magisch verstärkte.

Moody ließ seinen Blick weiter vor die Halle gleiten, vorbei an Filch, der nun mit Mrs. Norris tanzte, vorbei an Fred und Angelina, die ihren Spaß mit der Weinbowle hatten, hin zu der Grotte, die vor dem Eichenportal errichtet worden war. Die Feen darin waren eindeutig gelangweilt. Sie schwirrten ziellos von einer Seite zur nächsten oder ruhten sich am Rand der kleinen Quelle aus.

Noch weiter draußen bei den Rosenbeeten sah er schließlich Fleur Delacour und Roger Davis in eindeutiger Pose. Fleur kniete auf dem Boden. Ihre geschwollenen Lippen an Roger, der sich an den nächsten Busch lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. _Viel Spaß noch, ihr Beiden._

Moodys magisches Auge flutschte wieder in die Halle, wo er gerade noch sah, wie Viktor Krum Hermine Granger eine Flasche Butterbier reichte und mit ihr anstieß. Während sie ihn ihre Arme schloss, verließen Harry und Ron die Festlichkeit. _Welch__'__ Zufall._

Hermine und Viktor ließen sich davon nicht stören, sie hatten es sicher nicht einmal bemerkt. Hermines Hand wanderte über Krums grünen Festumhang, während er ihre ungewöhnlich glatten Haare entlangfuhr. _Jaja, Weihnachten. Fest der Liebe und so._

Natürlich wieder mit der Ausnahme Crabbe und Goyle. Die beiden standen vor der Toilette neben der Eingangshalle, beide mit einigen Flaschen Butterbier in der Hand. Ihre kläglichen Versuche die Schülerinnen von Beauxbaton anzusprechen, waren, wie abzusehen, gescheitert und so verbrachten sie ihre Zeit einsam abseits der Menge.

Auch Percy Weasley schien außen vor. Die Gespräche, die er anfing, endeten immer relativ schnell und mit jedem Kaffee, den er sich von der Theke holte, wurde er hibbeliger. Anscheinend war seine Beförderung mit Schlafentzug einhergegangen, den er jetzt ausgleichen wollte. _Tja, wer Karriere machen will, muss leiden._

Der Abend schritt voran; mit allen vorhersehbaren Ereignissen.

Gegen halb Elf konnte Moody Hannah Abbot weinend auf der Toilette sitzen sehen, während Ernie Macmillan draußen vor der Tür stand und wild klopfte.

Etwas später sah er Madame Maxime mit roten Augen aus der Eingangshalle kommen, während Hagrid in seinem Lebkuchenhaus von einer Hütte verschwand. _War ja klar!_

Um kurz vor Mitternacht griff die Sängerin der Schicksalsschwestern zum Megafon. „Der Ball ist gleich zu Ende. Wir spielen jetzt unseren letzten Song. Ihr wart großartig! Und jetzt gebt nochmal alles, tanzt bis ihr umfallt. 'Hardrock Hallelujah'!"

Der Beat setzte ein, die verzerrten Gitarren schnarrten, die Dudelsäcke spielten mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und die Tanzfläche bebte unter den 976 stampfenden Beinen der Menge.

Fred und Angelina, offensichtlich stark angetrunken, tanzten noch ausgelassener als zuvor. Um sie herum wichen die anderen Leute in einem großen Radius den ausladenden Bewegungen der Beiden aus.

Nach vier Refrains, zwei Gitarrensoli und zehn Minuten Applaus, leerte sich die Halle langsam aber sicher.

Während Moody die Treppen zu seinem Büro emporstieg, sah er in weiter Ferne Hermine und Ron streiten. Crabbe und Goyle schliefen bereits. Auch Cedric und Cho schliefen – in einem Bett.

Moody griff seinen Zauberstab, legte ihn unter sein Kissen, löschte mit einer Handbewegung das Licht und legte sich hin. Sein magisches Auge legte er in die schwarze Schachtel auf seinem Nachttisch , die auch für das Auge eine magische Barriere war. Endlich Ruhe und gute Nacht.

* * *

Frohe Weihnachten!


End file.
